


The Wedding Part 1

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Autistic Castiel, Eyeliner, Hangover, M/M, Stimming, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are about to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> talesfromthechickpea beta'd this, so this fic is amazing.

“Wake up, Clarence.” Castiel groaned as the world came into focus. A somewhat blurry Meg stood over him, shaking two pill bottles in one hand and holding a bottle of water in her other. Cas cringed at the sound of the tablets rattling in their plastic containers and took a moment to remember he was at Meg’s. Her spare room was sparsely furnished, but clean and comfortable. “It’s wedding time. Up!” Meg chastised. Castiel gathered his strength and slowly sat up, feeling every sharp, stabbing pain in his head. 

Meg set the bottle of water down on the small, mismatched bedside table. “Here, two aspirin and half a Xanax,” she soothed, gently tapping the pills into her palm and holding them out for him. 

“Coffee?” Cas asked hopefully.

“After you get up for real.” Castiel took and swallowed the pills with a gulp of water before standing up and glaring at Meg. 

“I drank copious amounts of alcohol last night,” he observed.

“You sure did, Clarence. Coffee’s this way.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the kitchen. As soon as they left her spare room, a kitten ran between Cas’s feet. He almost stumbled on her, before hearing the tiny mew.

“Hello,” Castiel said respectfully, before continuing toward the pleasant smell of coffee.

Grace followed him to the kitchen. As soon as he had his coffee in hand, she jumped onto the counter to nuzzle at his arm. Castiel started petting her.

“I’ll try not to look prettier than you at the wedding,” Meg said. “It will be a bit difficult, though. I suppose I can smear my eyeliner.” Castiel grinned.

“Try to look your best. I already have a partner. You’ve been single since you graduated.” He took a long sip of coffee, and Meg rolled her eyes and grinned back. She leaned forward to scratch at Grace’s ears, her face turning serious.

“You know that I’m happy for you, right?” she asked. Castiel’s grin softened.

“Of course. Thank you for agreeing to be my best lady, Meg.” Meg looked down at her feet and shrugged happily. 

“You know you’re my best friend and all, I couldn’t exactly say no.” Castiel set his coffee down to hug her. 

“You could’ve, but you didn’t.” Meg stood uncomfortably in the hug for a moment before pulling away.

“Let’s get ready. You’re getting married in a couple of hours.” 

“Yeah, I am,” Cas said happily. His hands started flapping, but to a lesser degree than usual as the Xanax had started to kick in.

#

Dean thought waking to an almost empty apartment was slightly unnerving. Nearly everything the two men owned had been boxed away and moved. Dean ran a hand over his face as he lumbered into the living room on the way to the kitchen, passing Sam and Charlie still asleep on the living room floor. Dean noticed a slice of pizza in one of the many empty pizza boxes scattered throughout the room. He shuffled over to grab it and spotted his phone lying under the box. He swiped the screen open: twelve missed calls. 

“Christ,” he muttered, noticing it was noon. He darted toward the bedroom, already dialing Castiel back. He stumbled over Charlie, who gave a disgruntled groan and rolled over. Dean regained his footing and then gave Sam a kick hard enough to wake him.

“Dean, you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. People are coming in an hour, and we still have stuff to go over,” Castiel said all too calmly.

“I can be there in ten minutes. I’ll be there. Love you,” he said, grabbing the lone three outfits from his closet. The only clothing left in the whole apartment.

Charlie burst in, pillow creases on her face and hair flattened against her head on one side. “Dude, we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago,” she said, her voice too perky given how much she had drank last night. 

Sam and Charlie were both lightweights, but luckily lightweights who didn’t get hangovers. When he heard a loud vomit noise coming from the bathroom, he grimaced. Well, at least one of them didn’t. Dean wondered what Sam did in college anyway. He’d drank as much as Charlie had, but was worse off, even though she was much smaller than him. The car ride consisted of Sam holding his head out the window, at Dean’s insistence, and Charlie preforming an out of tune rendition of “Get Me to the Church on Time.” 

#

When they arrived at the church without injuries, Dean waved at Pastor Jim to get his attention, but Garth was immediately in face with a camera.

“How does it feel to be getting married?” Dean looked at him weirdly.

“What are you doing?” 

“You gave fifty bucks and a seat at the wedding party’s table to do your video.” Dean huffed, but smiled into the camera. 

“I’m so happy to be marrying you, Castiel. I’m sorry I’m late. I love you,” he said before putting his hand over the lens. “Now go bother someone else,” he said to Garth. Garth shrugged and walked away as Pastor Jim approached.

“Hello Dean, Sam, Charlie. I’m glad you could make it.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks. Last night I—” Pastor Jim held his hand up.

“I’m a pastor, Dean. I don’t need to hear this.” Dean chuckled and patted the man on the shoulder.

“Where can I get ready?” 

“I think there’s a room back there,” he said pointing toward a hallway. Dean nodded and set off to find a place to change.

“Thanks for flying out here by the way,” he called over his shoulder with Sam and Charlie in tow.

Dean turned down the hallway and found several closed, unmarked doors. He looked back to Charlie and Sam, who shrugged. Dean rapped lightly on the closest door and opened it without waiting for a response only to find a supply closet. Dean was near panicking. He wished he had asked where they would actually be getting ready for the event.

“It’s a bit late to be going back into the closet, isn’t it?” Meg called, her head poking out of a room halfway down the hall. “Well, come on.”

As the three entered the classroom, Meg sneered, “I was almost hoping you didn’t show.”

“Even if I didn’t, it’s not like he was going to marry you,” Dean scoffed. Meg ignored him and turned to Sam. 

“Hey, Sasquatch,” she said, rubbing his shoulder as she left the room. “All right, get ready. It’s almost go-time.”

The guys scrambled into their tuxes as Charlie slid into her dress. It was a little uncomfortable to be surrounded by toys and tiny furniture while getting undressed, but neither of the other two seemed to have any qualms about it, so Dean just made a quick job of it. He was about to go find Castiel and his parents, but Charlie stopped him. 

“Zip me?” she asked, turning around. He did as she asked and again turned to leave. “Wait, hold on,” she said, pulling something out of her bag. 

“Look up,” she commanded.

“Uh-uh,” Dean protested. “No way in hell am I wearing eyeliner.” Charlie sighed, squaring her shoulders for an argument.

“Trust me. Your pictures will look better, and later when you’re old and fat and bald, you want Castiel to remember why he married you, Dean.” She waved her make up bag in his face and nodded toward the chair. He sighed and sat down in the too-small chair.

“Fine. Make it subtle.” Sam snickered as he tied his bowtie in the mirror. “Are you done throwing up? I mean, I don’t want to you to hurl in the middle of the ceremony and you had a lot of greasy, slimy pizza last night” Sam went pale and clammy before he ran to the bathroom.

“Dean!” Charlie admonished. “He’s the best man. Now I have to hunt him down—he needs eyeliner too.” Dean shrugged. After she finished adding eyeliner and a bit of powder to keep his face from looking greasy on camera, he was allowed to track Cas down. Dean didn't get far in his search before he was stopped by Mary.

“Today’s the big day!” she said enthusiastically. Dean smiled at her, peering over her shoulder for Cas as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. 

“Thanks for coming, Mom.” She grinned, taking his hands in her own.

“Of course, honey.” Dean took another look around, this time for his father. 

“Where’s Dad?”

“Your father found out the ceremony doesn’t start for forty-five minutes, so he decided to get something to eat. I told him to wait until the reception, but you know your father—you two have the same appetite.”

Dean grinned. “Tell him to grab me something while he’s there.” Mary’s jaw dropped before she slapped his arm playfully.

“So where are the parents of the other groom?” she asked. Mary was still uncomfortable with Cas, but was slowly warming to him after receiving character testimonies from both of her sons. Dean thought it a miracle she hadn’t wanted everything they said in writing so she could try to prove them wrong later.

“They aren’t coming,” Dean said, and before Mary could comment, he cut her off, “Thanks for coming.” Mary’s mouth closed and she smiled.

“What kind of monster would miss her baby’s first wedding?” Dean grimaced, but decided to let it go in the spirit of the day. He didn’t want to fight with her at his wedding, no matter how rude she was being.

“Since when is Dean your baby?” a weak voice joked. Sam was still pale, but less clammy after his visit to the bathroom.

“Since my youngest baby stopped calling me,” Mary hugged Sam. When she turned around, Dean was gone. “Are you feeling okay, Sammy?” she asked.

#

Dean finally found Cas just two doors down from where he had gotten ready. When he entered, Meg was leaning over his fiancé and rubbing his back. Cas had his face buried in his arms. He made a brief note that if any of his friends got married here, he would demand this room instead. It was fairly obviously someone’s office . There wasn’t much furniture, just a desk, three chairs, a couple of bookshelves, and a full-length mirror that looked like someone had bought it from Salvation Army. It was far preferable to the small classroom where the children would play during services. 

Dean refocused on his main concern.

“Cas?” Dean asked, concern heavy in his tone. It took a moment, but when Cas looked up, his eyes went wide and he rushed over to hug Dean.

“Hey, you didn’t think I would miss this, did you?” 

“Not everything is about you,” Meg replied before Cas could find an answer. Dean pulled back, holding gently onto Castiel’s shoulders, so he could look at his face.

“What’s going on?” Castiel clenched and unclenched his hands and walked away from Dean before he flapped his hands as hard as he could. Dean waited as patiently as he could.

“I need cigarettes,” Castiel told Meg. She looked between the couple and nodded before heading out the door.

“Cas?” Castiel’s face and hands dropped.

“Please don’t tell me to not smoke,” he said in a monotone. “I have to today.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Dean asked. Seeing Meg concerned about anyone other than herself worried Dean. She wasn’t someone prone to an overabundance of empathy.

“Charlie invited my mother,” he said hoarsely. Dean set his jaw at the mention of Naomi.

“Well, she isn’t coming in here,” he stated firmly, wrapping his arms around Cas before pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “I’m pretty sure she’d burn up at the doorway anyway .” Castiel tilted his head as much as he could in the well-pressured embrace.

“My mother has been in churches without burning.” Dean laughed quietly. Castiel could feel the light shaking against his chest.

“I made a joke about her being a demon.” 

“Oh.” Cas chuckled darkly. “I want her to come.” Dean pulled away, looking at him in confusion.

“I’m going to need a bit more of an explanation for that one.” Castiel took a minute to collect himself before speaking.

“She always told me I would live with her forever. She said I wouldn’t be able to make it in the world, that I wouldn’t get married either.” Cas steadied himself before looking Dean in the eye. “I am today. To you.” Dean’s expression lost its edge, but still remained worried.

“Fine. It can’t come to the reception though.” Dean conceded. “If it tries to even talk to us, I will not hesitate to punch it.” Castiel took a moment to realize “it” was his mother.

“I don’t want to talk to it either,” he said, finally looking away from Dean with a light laugh. 

Meg and Charlie knocked briefly before walking in to the office . 

“People are arriving now,” Charlie said at the same time as Meg said, “I’ve got your smokes, Clarence.” Meg stuffed the pack into Cas’s hands as Charlie pulled Dean toward the door.

“Chew gum before you get up there,” Dean ginned. He’d made the joke enough for Cas to recognize it, so he smiled back.

“I will. I’ll see you there.” Dean pulled away from Charlie to peck his lips, before being dragged back to his own dressing room.

“See you there.”


End file.
